Outcast - Warriors
by warriorcatsclan
Summary: A story of two cats living in separate clans, until one day, their whole world changes. They are all alone together and no where to go. Will they survive? Read on to experience their hardships, fun times and adventures. Updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Inspired and Based off of Warriors, Created by Sophia R. and Carmen K.
1. Chapter 1

SilverKits paws quivered with excitement as she walked from the shaded ferns and brambles of the nursery. She could just see the beautiful colours of the warm sun pass over the horizon, while the fall breeze combed through her silvery pelt. The past few moons SilverKit spent the last six moons cooped up in the nursery and limited to the camp walls. She was overwhelmed that the one time, she would be made an apprentice on the night of the gathering while the moon shone its brightest over the four great oaks. As SilverKit gazed around the clearing, many cats were happily straying from their dens taking their places in front of the high rock. SilverKits gaze turned to the magnificent rock where PineStar stood, his broad shoulders and strong bones ripping from his light but fluffy fur as he fixated his eyes on SilverKits mother, BlueFur was walking next to her kit with her tail held high with pride.

SilverKit knew her mother thought of SilverKit as a brave and intelligent kit with a great future as a leader or deputy, since BlueFur was the deputy of ThunderClan. SilverKit though, thought of a deeper and more concentrated thought. She could remember scents.. SilverKit could not understand the deep feeling, a swelling within her. She had never heard her mother speak a word of a sibling or father. SilverKit had a feeling that her father was meant to be hidden and perhaps a bad cat from the looks cats gave her when She had first ventured outside of the nursery. These feelings to SilverKit were delicate and had to be nurtured with care. One wrong move, one wrong paw step and they would break to never be fixed.

As SilverKit sat at the base if the High Rock, she thought of mentors. Who could or would choose her? SilverKit was hoping for BlueFur but she might have another litter with a cat. SilverKit shook her head slowly, "PineStar would not give me a bad mentor, and ALL cats of ThunderClan are good cats." SilverKit watched around to see the cats that were left to be gathered. Only a couple were left, since most were on patrols. She looked at the protective brambles that gave shelter to ThunderClan and felt good, she looked at the sky and only a bit was showing from the leaves that safely covered the camp from birds. "Safe." She thought to herself. But SilverKit could not shake the feeling that there was bad to come, even when she was not around.

"Are you alright dear?" BlueFur asked SilverKit bending down to lick her kits head. "I'm fine." SilverKit answered avoiding her mother from fussing over her. PineStars meow for silence echoed through the clearing and all the cats fell silent. "I have gathered you here for good and bad news." Some cats around were a little disappointed. SilverKit could hear them muttering words from all around her. PineStar flicked his tail and the cats fell silent once again. "The bad news is that we have scented ShadowClan on our territory, we fear that-" before PineStar could finish the cats had already begun to panic in every way possible. The medicine cat though, SpottedLeaf just stared at the high rock and the cats and eased them as a few went to her asking questions frantically. "Silence!" PineStar yowled. "You all are acting like kits!" He meowed. "You handled this better when I said RiverClan and ShadowClan were joining!" Some cats fell silent, a little embarrassed that they acted as kits. SilverKit looked at her mother and she was stiff with annoyance. "Silence!" She yelled. All cats stopped their worries and stared at the deputy. "Show a little more respect for your leader!" she added and swung her head to the high rock. "Thank you BlueFur." PineStar meowed thankfully dipping his head. "Since you all are panicked I'll move to the happier news. SilverKit has reached her sixth moon and it is time she becomes an apprentice." The cats around the clearing purred and SilverKit hesitantly stepped forward. "Until she gets her warrior name, this kit is will be known as SilverPaw." He stopped, watching SilverPaw with happiness. "BlueFur, you have requested to mentor your daughter and I have granted it. BlueFur you are a cat of great bravery and wisdom, pass this in to your apprentice, SilverPaw." "Yes PineStar." BlueFur promised and bent over to SilverPaw and sniffed her.

All the cats came to SilverPaw congratulating her. She saw older apprentices, warriors, queens, and elders all happily congratulating her as an apprentice of ThunderClan. All of them had happy expressions on their faces and purred loudly. When the mob of cats cleared, SilverPaw trotted over to her mentor. "What first?" She asked excitedly. She was very energetic and proud of her new status. "Not tonight my darling." BlueFur meowed softly. "Awwwww, why not?" SilverPaw asked, disappointed. "It's a gathering." BlueFur answered and made her way to PineStars den. SilverPaw watched warriors, queens, elders and few apprentices gather a line led by PineStar and BlueFur. They then all thundered from the clearing on their way to the gathering.

SilverPaw was left in the camp with a few warriors, apprentices, an elder and a queen. SilverPaw began to make her way to the apprentice den. As she entered, there was a Tom and a she-cat curled in the middle. SilverKit blinked for a moment and settled herself by a tree trunk and closed her eyes. SilverPaw awoke in a strange place. It had beautiful rocks everywhere and her mother BlueFur was trotting to someone. What is she doing? SilverPaw asked her self in confusion. She followed her mother until another scent washed over to her. She could not see anyone yet, but she could smell him. She saw an autumn colored cat walk over to BlueFur. They nuzzled each other and SilverPaw awoke in her mosss bedding. She shook herself after realizing it was a dream and went from the den. The clearing was strongly deserted of all cats and she could not smell anyone. Then she heard the cats from the gathering as they entered the clearing. "How was the gathering?" SilverPaw asked curiously. "Oh fine." Mousefur answered and made her way to the warrior's den.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, SilverPaw woke up to one of the apprentices face in hers. "Your awake." he grunted and sat up to wash himself. "What's your name?" she asked the Tom. The white Tom answered without meeting her eye, "WhitePaw" he meowed. "SilverPaw do you want to go hunting?" Bluefur called. SilverPaw turned her attention to BlueFur and nodded as she made her way to the camp entrance. "Today, I am going to show you the borders and some sneak peeks." SilverPaw was a tad disappointed because she wanted to hunt, but seeing cool stuff was fun enough. The two raced out of the clearing.

They passed trees and shrubs until they came to a huge tree with spiraling branches. "Wow!" SilverPaw meowed in amazement. "This is the great sycamore. You will learn climbing here." BlueFur meowed licking her daughters head and continuing on. Eventually, they came to a pathway. It was clear. SilverPaw put her paw lightly on it. "No! don't!" BlueFur meowed angrily and pulled SilverPaw away. "Sorry." SilverPaw meowed her eyes big and fur standing on end.

"This is the thunder path never , and I mean never cross it." "Yes BlueFur." SilverPaw meowed understanding BlueFurs warning but was a tad annoyed. "What about over there?" SilverPaw said pointing her nose to the pine trees beyond the thunder path.

"Well what do you smell dear?" BlueFur asked. SilverPaw sniffed and scrunched her nose. It smelled of acid and sourness, it was awful. Though, she did smell an aggressive scent. "I do smell something other than the acid scent... Something aggressive," remarked SilverPaw. "Good very good." Praised BlueFur. "That is ShadowClan and they are quite aggressive." SilverPaw nodded in understanding. "That's enough for today. The Sun is setting."

SilverPaw turned to look to see a sky full of warm pastel colours. As the cats returned to camp, a fresh hunting patrol came and dumped the prey on the fresh kill pile.

"Bring some to the elders first." BlueFur ordered. SilverPaw picked out a bunch of prey and brought it to a fallen oak where she could here the elders gossiping the daily news. She entered the den and the elders turned their heads. "Ooo food." OneEye remarked picking a mouse. "Can you change the bedding?" OneEye asked, SilverPaw nodded and exited the den.

"This is the RiverClan border." Bluefur past few days had been boring. SilverPaw's mother could not train her because she had deputy things to do. They had stopped at the RiverClan border after learning to hunt. "SilverPaw?" BlueFur asked, "oh yeah, RiverClan." "Yes." She meowed.

"BlueFur PineStars needs you!" MouseFur shouted. BlueFur turned around. "Okay." Bluefur then looked at SilverPaw "Stay here" she meowed and disappeared into the bushes. SilverPaw looked around curiously. She saw stones leading across the river. She tilted her head. She was tempted to go across. Her suspicion overtook her ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was another day of hard training from her mentor and friend, Leopardstar. "How much longer do I have to deliver food to the elders?" Willowleaf moaned, bored and tired from all her consistent lessons. "When can we do something other then hunting, and looking around?" "In time, when you are ready." Leopardstar remarked, and walked to the centre of the clearing. Willowleaf simply meowed in disappointment.

"Clan meeting! Clan meeting!" She heard Leopardstar shout. Cats from all around the camp began to crowd around the centre of the clearing. Willowleaf looked up, willow trees swaying in the wind. She could hear the gentle sound of rushing water from the rivers. Silver stream, her mother, brushed her sleek, silky, autumny goldenish fur. Leopardstar stood tall on the high rock. She began to speak. "As you all know, RiverClan has become a little weak from recent rogue intrusions. so, I have asked for some assistance." All of a sudden, RiverClan border patrol came charging through the crowd, dragging a small cat with silver fur. She looks young, maybe an apprentice. "What is it?" Leopardstar demanded, upset with the patrol interrupting the meeting.

"We found this little kit past the RiverClan border, trespassing. Murmers spread through the crowd. Leopard star flicked her spotted tail. The crowd grew silent. The cat frowned at the patrol. "First, I am not a kit, I am a thunderclan apprentice, and second, I wasn't trespassing! I merely saw stepping stones and was looking at them. I didn't realize I was crossing the border!" The young cat stated. Spy! Trespasser! Words shot through the crowd. "Silence!" Leopardstar shouted. "We will deal with her later, just set her aside to watch the meeting." The patrol obeyed and brought the small kit to the side, and watched the meeting attentively. Willowleaf noticed the cat was watching Leopardstar with wonder, and was sniffing a lot. What is she doing? Who is she? Willowleaf thought.

"As I was saying. RiverClan has grown weak from recent rogue attacks, so I have asked for some assistance." Gasps grew through the crowd, as they created an opening for a couple cats to walk through. Willowleaf recognized the leader immediately. Tigerstar. "What's he doing here, mother?" Willowleaf whispered to Silverstream, who's eyes were quite wide. "Hush darling, I'm trying to listen." Willowleaf huffed, annoyed. Her father would have answered her. Her heart felt heavy. She missed him a lot. She missed his autumny fur, him licking her face awake in the mornings. She remembered when he went off to help RiverClan in fighting thunderclan because of his deputy responsibility. Remembering Leopardstar come back to the camp, a lost expression on her face, while she explained he had died in a rockslide, fighting till his death. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Greetings RiverClan. I have come to assist you with the complications of rogue attacks." Tigerstar shouted. More murmurs. "Silence! We are quite lucky to have Tigerstar assist us." Leopardstar hissed. "On one condition." Tigerstar interrupted. "All children of Bluefur and Oakheart be killed."


	4. Chapter 4

More gasps shot through the audience. Willowleaf felt a pang in her heart. She turned to the small "trespasser" cat. She had a worried look on her face. "No!" Silverstream meowed.

Tigerstar turned to look at her, his gaze falling onto Willowleaf. Willowleaf gulped. This cannot in any way be good... She thought.

"You." Tigerstar spoke, nodding towards Willowleaf. He turned and nodded towards the trespasser. "You." "What? This cannot be right! Willowleafs mother is Silverstream! And we have never seen this trespasser before." Leopardstar shouted, unhappy. "Silvetstream? Tell them."

Silverstream shook her head, expression fallen. "It's true. Bluefur and Oakheart had kits. I saw Oakheart in the deep night, holding a kit by the scruff. He told me that he and Bluefur had two kits, and that each took one kit. Oakheart took Willowleaf, the one who looked most like him. Bluefur took the other kit."

It all pieced together. Willowleaf never looked like Silverstream or her other siblings, stormpaw and featherpaw. Willowleaf always felt lost. Misplaced. Sometimes, when she was near the border, she smelt familiar scents. She dreamt of Oakheart meeting with a cat, one with silvery fur and piercing blue eyes.

Leopardstar looked broken in two from the news. She had always loved Willowleaf like her own kit. Willowleafs gaze turned to the cat found crossing the RiverClan border. She looked just as confused but also like it was making sense. Wait.. I have a sister? Willowleaf thought.

"No! I absolutely forbid it!" Leopardstar shouted. Willowleaf felt a surge of confidence in herself. She passed through cats in the crowd, waking to the centre. Leopardstar's expression looked lost and sad. "Please don't kill us. If me and this... Cat are such a threat to you, we could leave the forest forever." Willowleaf spoke.

Leopardstar spoke "no! I absolutely forbid you to do so Willowleaf."

Willowleaf meowed, "it's for the safety of RiverClan. We will never survive if the rogues continue to attack. I must. You need tigerstars Warriors."

"Fine. But you must NEVER return to the forest." Tigerstar spoke, satisfied with the arrangement.

Willowleaf looked to Leopardstar, who looked extremely upset. A frown filled her face. Willowleaf sighed. Some of Tigerstars Warriors began to surround the cat and Willowleaf, forcing them to walk. Willowleaf took one last glimpse of her home. Willow tree leaves brushed her face, and then it was gone. All of it. Gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3:**

*Silverpaw's POV*

"Come On! Get Moving" The raven black cat hissed, pushing the two cats.

Silverpaw was annoyed. With herself for wandering across the border, with the golden cat for offering them to be exiled from the forest, her mother for not coming for her already, and the ignorant guard for being pushy.

"Stop pushing me!" Silverpaw snapped. The guard merely ignored her and continued on. Silverpaw looked around. They were surrounded by dark coloured pine trees, and no sight of any camps.

Silverpaw had no idea how she was going to get home. She was scared. Silverpaw noticed the golden cat was glaring at the guard, walking confidently. _She is quite the strong willed and confident cat,_ Silverpaw thought. The guard nudged them forward, releasing his grasp.

"Never Come Back." He warned, and trotted away. The two cats looked at each other. They were doomed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Silverpaw asked, impatient.

"Why are you asking me?" The she-cat replied.

"You were the one that got us out here in the first place! So I'm wondering what your plan is." Silverpaw retorted.

The she-cat rolled her eyes, "First of all, I spared our lives. Would you rather die? Or be exiled and still live? Second, you can call me Willowpaw." Silverpaw sighed.

"My name is Silverpaw. Sorry for being disrespectful. It's just that I haven't had much training, and I don't know what to do. Im worried for both of our sakes."

"I understand you are worried. But I've learnt to survive without any parents for a while now."

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought your mother was Silverstream…"

"Weren't you listening at the meeting? SIlverstream just nursed me when I was a kit apparently, which means I never had a mother… and as for my father, he died fighting Thunderclan in a rock slide… It will be nightfall soon, and we need to get fresh kill, and find somewhere to rest."

Silverpaw gaped, "You mean we're sleeping in the wide open?" Silverpaw was used to a safe, quiet, sanctuary, where nothing would try to kill her.

"Relax. Theres nothing out here. I've done some exploring when I became an apprentice, and we are definitely out of the forest. At least, we aren't in the forest where the 4 clans are inhabited in anymore." Willowpaw explained.

Willowpaw turned around and began sniffing for prey, or other cats. Silverpaw followed. She tried smelling scents for a while, and got nothing. Frustrated, she stopped in a huff.

"Whats the point in this? We're going to die out here anyway!"

"WAIT. I got a scent!" Willowpaw exclaimed, and continued sniffing, but more rapidly. "It smells like -sniff- animal, -sniff- rabbit -sniff- a lot of rabbits! and its fresh!"

Silverpaw was confused. "I got lost at rabbit. What are you talking about?"

"I mean that there is a whole bunch of rabbits that were just here a couple minutes ago." "Oh. Why didn't you say that instead?" Willowpaw sighed, and shook her head.

"You were really are serious when you said, you haven't had much training." Willowpaw began to run, keeping her nose down. Silverpaw followed, again. Willowpaw came to a sudden stop.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh" Willowpaw said.

"Why are we whispering?" Silverpaw asked in a hushed tone. She nodded towards the clearing. Silverpaw pushed herself through the brambles and weeds. There were rabbits. A lot of them.

"When I say, we charge." Willowpaw whispered and paused. "Now."

The two cats jumped out of the bushes, attacking the rabbits. Willowpaw caught two, and Silverpaw caught one. "Nice!" Willowpaw smiled. Silverpaw smiled back, "We make a nice team." The two cast began to look for a sheltered place. Somewhere to sleep for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

*Willowpaw's POV*

After dusk fell, and the sky was filled with stars, Willowpaw and Silverpaw had finished their fresh kill, and found a small shelter to sleep in. Willowpaw was laying on soft leaves in a wide, hollow dark brown tree stump, with some branches still sticking out at the top. Willowpaw looked up at the twinkling dots in the deep night sky. She sighed, a deep exhale. Looking to her left, Silverpaw was already in deep slumber, her head resting on her silvery paws.

Willowpaw's sparkling pine green eyes shimmered in the moonlight. Her eyes slowly drooped and closed.

. . .

Willowpaw awoke to Silverpaw still sound asleep. Bright sunlight creeped into their shelter, shining on Willowpaw's sandy blonde pelt. She squinted her eyes, slowly crawling out of the den. Birds chirped, and the soft breeze brushed through the deciduous trees.

Beginning to sniff around for a scent, Willowpaw was guided onto a path, straying from the den. She followed her nose, to a sandy dirty clearing.

 _Hmm, that's funny.. I thought I smelt a cat.._ She turned. _from the east,_ she thought. She looked around, still able to smell cats from the upwind. "Who's here!" She shouted broadly.

Out of the brambles, came a dark chocolate coloured cat, along with others.

Rogues.

Brokenstar.

Willowpaw growled on sight. "What are you doing here?"

Brokenstar smirked, "Oh but what are you doing here?" he said, circling Willowpaw.

Willowpaw frowned, "None of your concern."

Brokenstar growled, "It is when you're on my territory."

"I didn't know.. I was just following a scent." Willowpaw snorted.

Brokenstar sniffed around Willowpaw. "You're a river clan cat, the clan isn't anywhere near here.." He smirked.. "Ah! You're a rogue now? Isn't that lovely Just like me perhaps."

Willowpaw had enough of the games, "I am nothing like you, killing a kit AND raggedstar's father yet denying it every time, acting as a foolish coward. Yes, i am nothing of the sort."

Broken star looked deep into Willowpaw's pine green eyes, which shone from the golden sunlight. Willowpaw knew this wasn't going down without a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Silverpaws POV*

Silverpaw slowly opened her bright blue eyes to see the sunlight streaming through the den they sheltered in. She squinted her eyes to turn her head to the empty leaf bed Willowpaw occupied. Silverpaw could still see the indentation of the body and figments of her sandy blonde fur.

Silverpaw swiftly got up and sniffed vigorously at the leaf bedding, searching for scents. She stopped breathing awkwardly as she stared at the entrance to the open woodland.

She shook her head slowly. Why should I help her? She just abandoned me.

Silverpaw paused for a moment, twitching her ears. I am not a cat like this, she thought to herself. But still, she was angry at Willowpaw dragging her from her clan, mother, and mentor.

She sighed. She was not a cat of no heart. She had plenty of heart, she just had to help Willowpaw. She knew she could live without the cat but she also knew she would truly be a rouge leaving someone behind.

"I'll deal with her later." Silverpaw muttered, trotting to the entrance.

Silverpaw walked in the open woodland hearing the pleasant birds chirp and the rustle of the soft wind comp her silvery pelt. She followed Willowpaw's scent until she came to another unusual one. It smelled of crow food, and cats, and the faintest trace of the thunder path. Silverpaw began to run. The pine cones and needles pierced her paws, but she kept running. She knew the blood thirsty cat behind this.

The cat that would shred Willowpaw to pieces with no mercy, BrokenStar! and his rogues. Silverpaw in pursuit as she still smelled Willowpaw's scent.

What was she thinking? She said to herself, annoyed that Willowpaw would just stumble on the rogues' territory. She stopped as she heard shrieks and hissing of Willowpaw.

She slowed her pace, making her way to an open clearing where the noises grew louder.

She crouched low brushing past bushes and slowing her breathing. She stopped seeing cats surrounding the sandy and somewhat bloody, terrified Willowpaw.

She was being held down by Clawface as BrokenStar slowly scratched, making her wail in agony. SilverPaw had enough.

She left the bushes and yowled, "BrokenStar!" The brown flat faced Tom turned his head his eyes turning to slits as he eyed Silverpaw.

He stopped clawing Willowpaw making her gasp in relief as he crouched low approaching Silverpaw as she stood her ground. "BrokenStar!" ClawFace called, "Kill her and get it over with! The blonde one I want to keep!"

BrokenStar rolled his eyes and the cats behind him formed a battle line as WillowPaw rushed to SilverPaws side. The rogues approached, circling the two apprentices.

SilverPaw stared at the rogues, hissing with her sister. They were vicious and had no intention of letting any cat live. All the cats stopped silent for a moment then attacked.


	8. Chapter 8

SilverPaw pounced aiming for ClawFace. She grasped the Tom with her claws by his side. She ripped her claws across the cats rough fur catching flees in her claws and feeling the rigged bones right underneath his thin pelt as she clawed him. He hissed with rage at SilverPaws attack and whipped around pinning her to the ground.

SilverPaw struggled and hissed vigorously, as the toms thorn sharp claws as they pierced through her skin to the bone. Anger flooded her as she used her back legs to push him away. In an instance he pounced back on SilverPaw and bit her neck. Pain surged through her heavily, but his bite did not do good. It did not wound her as badly as ClawFace thought. Her body go limp. She heard the wail of her sister and ClawFace loosen his grip.

She then sprang at him, and then lunged, grasping the warrior with her claws to flip him over and rake his belly with her hind legs. He squealed like a kit and tried to pounce on SilverPaw but she dodged and clawed his back and pounced on him.

She bit him, sinking her fangs in the back of the neck. His body went limp. She knew he was faking so she slashed his ear shredding it and he tore away tearing through bushes squealing like a kit. SilverPaw stopped and stared at WillowPaw.

She was circling BrokenStar, then jumped, tucking her legs in her stomach and doing a flip over BrokenStar. He didn't react in time and she flipped behind him to pounce on him, only for him to turn her over. She tried to stray from his grip but he held her down stretching his neck to whisper something to her ear.

SilverPaw had to save her, she ran over to her but a pair of paws grasped her legs and pulled them away. The cat pounced on her. She had black fur and dementing green eyes that were filled with hatred. The she cat slashed at SilverPaw trying to weaken her to finally come to a kill bite. She flexed her claws deep into SilverPaws skin and slashed at her ear this time shredding it.

SilverPaw wailed angrily and turned the she cat over with great strength. She bit her hind leg for a few moments trying to maximize the pain she would feel. The she cat yowled with agony and fear and ripped from SilverPaws grip tearing flesh from her leg to quickly struggle to limp away quickly.

SilverPaw turned her attention to WillowPaw. This time she had the upper paw but was still struggling. SilverPaw went in to help her sister. They both pounced on BrokenStar both biting his throat. Blood billowed out as BrokenStar twisted and turned. He struggled, but blood kept coming. He gurgled and stopped moving. SilverPaw then felt a sensation, a message of the lives he had left.

She could feel the number 2 with every muscle in her body. If he had two lives left he would still be alive now. She turned to WillowPaw who her blue eyes worried, "we have to go now." She panted. "But we just-" WillowPaw tried to protest but SilverPaw cut her off, "he will come back to life with full strength and kill us both." Reluctantly WillowPaw agreed. The two cats left the scene with fur and blood scattering the sands.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! So how have you been enjoying this so far? Please let us know what you think! If you are reading this, please tell your friends about our story! It would be great if we could get more reviews, likes, and follows. I posted this chapter a little early because I'm going to my Grandma's on the weekend and they don't have the best internet, but i will still bring my laptop, and Carmen and I will still continue to write the next chapters. -Sophia :)

Chapter 9

*Willowpaws POV*

Willowpaw quickly limped alongside Silverpaw trotting as fast as they could go. With their wounds and all. Eventually after a long tiring "run" they reached their safe haven. Willowpaw immediately collapsed onto her leaf bedding and wailed from the pain in her stomach. Silverpaw walked up to her. "Where did BrokenStar claw you?" Willowpaw revealed a bloody tuft of fur near her right leg. Silverpaw scrunched her snout, "that's definitely going to scar.."

Willowpaw slowly moved to a more comfortable position without moving her limbs. Silverpaw sat down and inspected her body for wounds. Willowpaw tried licking the bite on her left leg. She wailed from the pain. Looking up to Silverpaw, she said, "that's a pretty bad notch in your ear." Silverpaw looked at her with her blue eyes, "Yeah my head really aches from it." Willowpaw looked to the clawing on her stomach and tried to lick away the blood, only receiving more pain. Silverpaw stopped and looked at her. "Do you want me to get some cobwebs and poppyseeds for that? They help with the blood and the pain." "Sure." Willowpaw answered. Silverpaw slowly exited the den in search for cobwebs and poppyseeds.

She came back with enough for the two cats. Willowpaw looked up at her, taking some cobwebs and poppyseeds. After their wounds were properly treated, Willowpaw lay down, and exhaled a big sigh. The sun was slowly becoming a collage of pink, orange, and white through the leafy trees. Willowpaw closed her eyes. She thought of the fight that had happened. She thought of wailing for her sister when Clawface bit her on the collarbone. When her body went limp. She was so scared she might lose another cat that was important to her. Like her father.. Willowpaw slowly drifted off to sleep.

. . .

Willowpaw awoke in a familiar place, surrounded by protective trees and brambles. She could hear the beautiful rushing sound of a river nearby. She got up, looking around. "Willowkit? How was your rest?" A sleek pelted, silvery she cat said, about a tail length away. Willowkit turned around to see Silverstream with two other young kits. Featherkit and Stormkit. Willowkit gasped, knowing where she was. In her River Clan nursery!

She slowly stumbled to her mother and siblings, but turned her head at the sound of someone entering the nursery. A autumny coloured Tom pushed himself through the brambles, and lifted up his face. Oakheart. Her father. "Father!" She shouted in excitement, as she raced to nuzzle him. He chuckled and licked her head. He looked at her with love. He sighed and sat down.

Willowkit frowned, "what's wrong father?" He rested his gaze upon his beautiful kit.

"There has been some.. Issues.. between RiverClan and ThunderClan. War perhaps. As the deputy of RiverClan, I have to accompany Leopardstar and the other warriors to fight them." He looked sadly at Willowkit, whose expression had fallen.

"Why do you need to fight them? Can't you reason with them?" Willowkit questioned.

Sighing, Oakheart explained, "sometimes reason doesn't get its point across and sometimes it does. And sometimes ' **desperate times call for desperate measures.** ' "

"oh... Promise me you will stay safe?"

"My dear, I will never leave you." He Nuzzled Willowkit, and with that, he trotted through the brambles to the camp clearing and disappeared.

She played around in the nursery with her siblings for a long while, then Siverstream came up to them and nursed them. Willow kit looked to the horizon, which was starting to cover up by the sun. The sky had turned a cozy mix of pink, orange, yellow and was decorated with fluffy tufts of clouds. Willowkit felt at home, content and safe at last.

She slowly drooped her eyes, and just as they were about to come to a close, she heard a rustling noise. Willowkit's eyes opened once more, as she silently creeped to where the noise was coming from. She heard her mother, Silverstream's voice.. and Leopardstar's? That must mean daddy too! Willowkit thought. She leapt through the bushes, not caring that she was exiting the nursery. Stopping at the edge of the bramble, she made sure she wasn't visible. Then, there came a familiar voice, "Im sorry Silverstream, he was a courageous warrior, fighting for the safety of his clan until the end." Another voice sobbed, Willowkit immediately recognized the other voice, Slverstream. "What What.. w-iill i-i tell Willowkit a-and her s-siblings?" sobbed Silverstream. "I'm not sure Silverstream, but we'll make it through this together. Willowkit felt a pang in her heart, and surged through the bushes.

"What are you talking about?" Willowkit asked. The two cats jumped at the sight of Willowkit. Observing the tears and sorrowful expressions on Leopardstar and Silverstream, she pushed. "Where's my daddy?!" Willowkit wailed, tears filling and pouring out of her eyes. Her heart felt lost, like she had no more family left. No one. Leopardstar closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them. Her eyes shone bright under the half moon, glinting with tears. "Gone. He died in a rockslide, fighting for the clans safety until his death. He was an honourable warrior and deputy and will never be forgotten by River Clan."

. . .

Willowpaw's eyes shot open, and she sprinted up from her leaf bedding. The sky was a midnight blue, filled with twinkling dots. Willowpaw looked around to adjust to her surroundings. Where she actually was. Her heart was racing as she looked for SIlverstream and her siblings. She caught a glimpse of the moon and stopped. Suddenly, everything flooded back into her memory. She was in the forest, a rogue, and with her long lost sister, Silverpaw.

Willowpaw looked around rapidly for Silverpaw, to see her sitting at the mouth of the den, looking to the stars. Willowpaw trotted over to her and lay down beside her. "Are you ok? I heard you wailing and hissing in your sleep. You were all peaceful, and then you started having a nightmare." Silverpaw said, turning her gaze to Willowpaw.

"It's nothing… really.. Just a past that I need to forget." Silverpaw frowned. Avoiding the conversation of her father, Willowpaw got up and said, "Im going to get a rabbit and other fresh kill. Im hungry and we need to stock up."

Silverpaw got up as well, "Why? You need rest, can't you do it in the morning?"

Willowpaw smiled at her, " **Desperate times call for desperate measures**." And with that, she turned around and began racing through the forest, She stopped at a small pond and looked up to the stars. Her eyes filled with tears, but only one tear slipped. "I know you're up there father, and I miss you. I wish one day I could see you again." Her eyes slowly drooped and closed, and the last thing she could see was a star twinkling, and at that moment, she knew, her father was watching over her.


	10. Chapter 10

Silverpaw opened her eyes from hearing the soft rustles of something. She immediately opened her eyes to see Willowpaw getting from the leaves she slept in, to go to the hole where the sunlight streamed in, brightening the den and mood. Silverpaw noticed her wounds were not stinging, and she could move without feeling pain. She sat up and stretched happily to feel the calm wave that had come over her. She initially thought the mood would be stress, fear, and anger mingled together, but no, the feeling was welcoming and it seemed like no tragic event had happened the day before.

Willowpaw was beginning to exit the den when Silverpaw approached from behind her, "Bright and sunny eh?" Willowpaw jumped slightly, spinning around to stare at Silverpaw annoyingly. "I wasn't scared." She puffed, blowing out her chest to look like a bigger cat. Silverpaw chuckled lightly, tempted to throw a paw at her sister, but something told her that her sister was still thinking of the battle. So instead Silverpaw said a few words, "You're just one scared kitty." She meowed as she passed from the den, passing pine trees and two leg paths.

She eventually passed a scent and let it saturate her mouth. She breathed lightly finding the scent was rabbit which seemed to be Willowpaws favourite food. Silverpaw ducked under some bushes and proceed to the mouth watering scent. There it was, a brown rabbit sniffing along wild carrots and radishes. Silverpaw slowed her pace, making one careful step after the next. Eventually she came at least a tail length away when she pounced. She landed on the rabbit biting it so hard, it died instantly. She picked it up in her jaws letting the appreciation fill her nose.

She set it down, burying it in the dirt. The day was long and appreciation would always flood over Silverpaw when she would catch a mouse, bird, or rabbit. The sun was beginning to set when Silverpaw was approaching the den with mouthfuls of prey. She entered the den happily, passing Willowpaw to come to the back of the den and plopped down the mountain of prey. Willowpaw stopped grooming herself and stared at the prey pile, licking her lips swiftly. "Finally." She huffed, pushing pass Silverpaw to the pile to pick the rabbit Silverpaw first caught.

Silverpaw was beginning to leave the den when Willowpaw hissed softly, lifting her head from the rabbit, "where are you going?" Silverpaw turned around her expression annoyed, "I'm trying to get prey, or do you want to starve?" A growl rumbled from Willowpaw's stomach and she turned her head continuing to eat the carcass.

That night Silverpaw sat outside the den, staring at the warm moon. It was its fullest. Exactly one moon after Silverpaw was apprenticed. She felt a billow of sadness echo within her as she thought of her excitement and proudness of being an apprentice. Though this time, she felt a feeling of longing and sadness and the happiness go away to memories that seemed like an eternity ago.

She entered the den dragging her silver tail on the dust. Willowpaw noticed her and shifted near her as Silverpaw laid down, frowning. "I see that frown." Willowpaw meowed solemnly. "What happened?" Her eyes concerned, and curious.

"Well..." Silverpaw began, trying not to dread how her sister may react. "I was thinking of last moon when I was apprenticed. The pride and the excitement I felt. Now..." Silverpaw bent her head her eyes sad and her tail flicking with unease. "Now you feel lonely, and lost, and a longing for that day." Willowpaw stared at Silverpaw with equal sadness while Silverpaw was surprised she guessed the words from her mouth. "How did you know?" Silverpaw asked. "Believe me, I've had my share of being lost, alone, and no where to go." The two sisters fell silent. Silverpaw leaned her head against Willowpaws side.

Feeling the rhythmic beat of her heart comforted SilverPaw, like Willowpaw was a big sister. Silverpaw wanted to lean her head on someone she could forever trust and she found that cat. Her one and only sister Willowpaw. Within minutes they both fell asleep peaceful and all.


End file.
